Vacation in Boston
by jaj15889
Summary: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are allowed to go on a vacation together to Boston, Tipton hotel.Hannah Montana x The suite life of Zack and Cody crossover. Couples : Moe, Nilly, Lilly/ Cody, Maddie/ Kevin, Maddie/ Jackson, Oliver/ Max. LEGAL. No one is famous
1. Chapter 1

** Here is my new story. Enjoy.**

**Miley's POV:**

"Miley, hurry up. It's the last day of school. You don't wanna be late, don't you?" My dad called.

"Of course not" I replied, get dressed and had breakfast as fast as I could.

"Bye, dad" I said before I walked to school.

"Bye, bud"

At school, everyone was excited about their summer vacation.

"Hey Miley" I heard Lilly's voice when I was standing at my locker.

"Hey Lilly"

"Guess what I just heard from my mom" Oliver said from behind me.

"Gee, hi to you too Oliver, you scared me" I said.

"Whatever. Anyway, my mom said I can go on a vacation with one of you guys"

"Really? Cuz my mom said Miley's dad and her agreed for us to go on a vacation together" Lilly said happily.

"Why didn't I hear anything from my dad?" I asked them.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe he's gonna tell you later" Lilly said.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Hey guys, wanna come to my house?" I asked Lilly and Oliver.

"Sure"

Then we all walked to my house.

"Hey daddy" I said right when I saw him.

"Hey bud. How's school?" he asked.

"Just as usual. Hey daddy, got anything to tell me. Because I heard that Lilly's mom, Oliver's mom and you agreed for us to go on a vacation together" I said smiling.

"Yeah.. about that, I was gonna tell you right when you get home"

I glanced at him then I screamed "Dad! How do you ever think of it?"

"Well, it's just that when you guys first met and became best friends, you never got to go on a vacation together. So we decided that we're gonna let you have fun together this year"

"DAD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" I screamed louder.

"When are we going?" Oliver asked.

"Next week. We have to pack our stuff then we'll be ready to go"

"Where are we going to?" Lilly asked.

"Boston. We'll stay at the Tipton hotel"

"WHAT?" Lilly screamed really loud "My friends say it was awesome"

"What the heck about all the screaming?" Jackson's voice came from behind us.

"Lilly and Oliver will go on a vacation to Boston with us" I explained.

"Oh by the way, will my mom and Oliver's mom go?" Lilly asked.

"Just your mom. Oliver's mom said she had another plan"

"What plan is it?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Who knows. You're her son. Go home and ask her" my dad said.

"Good idea. See ya" Oliver said walking out the door.

"Well, I gotta go home too. My mom should be wondering where I am now" Lilly said also walking out the door.

"Bye"

Waiting for Lilly and Oliver to go, I said to my dad "Dad, thank you so much. Finally, we'll have a vacation together. No one has to worry about anyone"

"It's ok. That's the least I can do" my dad said smiling.

"Where are we staying at?" Jackson asked.

"The Tipton hotel" I answered.

"Really?" Jackson asked and seemed to be really happy "Cooper said there were so many hot babes in Boston" then he caught my dad's eyes, he said "Gotta go" then he ran upstairs.

"You don't have to glared at him like that. He wouldn't have any girls there" I said after he was gone.

"I know. I just enjoy looking at him like that. It's fun" he answered. I smiled thinking about the fun that would happen next.

**Read and review eveyone. By the way, on my profile, you can also vote for the couples you like. Maybe, in my next story, you can see your favorite couples. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter.**

**Miley's POV:**

After that day, Oliver and Lilly came to my house everyday to go shopping for anything that's missing. A week passed by. Finally, this is gonna be the best holiday of my life. The holiday that we'll go to Boston together. My dad woke me up at 5 am. Then I went waking Jackson up. About 15 minutes later, Oliver and Lilly came. Then all of us went to the airport. When I got on the plane, I was too tired that I fell asleep.

About a while, my dad woke me up. I realized that the flight was over.

"Wake up Miles, we're here. When we check in, you can sleep later. But now, you have to stay awake"

"I'm up" I stood up and waited for the line. When we got off the plane, I saw Lilly and Oliver were outside before me.

"We sat near the door" Lilly explained.

Since we were in Boston so we decided not to go to the hotel first. We went for a tour around an area then we had lunch in a restaurant. About 4 pm, we headed to the hotel.

**Maddie's POV:**

I was rearanging the candy counter, then I heard a voice "Hey sweet thang"

I turned around "Hey Zack.. Where's Cody?"

"Studying" Zack replied "But he'll be down here ….."

"ZACK" Cody yelled cut Zack off "..now"

"Where's my 5 bucks?" Cody asked.

"How should I know?" Zack asked innocently.

"You have to improve your lying. No wonder why Mom never belives your words. I saw you took my 5 bucks I left on my desk" Cody said.

"Ok, here" Zack finally gave up. Cody took 5 bucks from Zack.

"What 'cha doing?" London asked.

"Rearanging the candy counter. So that, I can give the customers the candy they want faster than before" I said.

"What 'cha doing?" London asked again.

"Working" I explained.

"Ohhh"

"LONDON" Someone yelled "COME OUT HERE"

She went outside. I turned around to continue rearanging the counter.

"Hey guys" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Joe" I said smiling. Joe and his brothers, Kevin and Nick, live on 25th floor. All of them are our best friends.

"Hey Maddie. I'm just so bored so I'm going down here" he said.

"Where are Nick and Kevin?" Zack asked him.

"They went shopping with our parents with Frankie" Joe said not really paying attention.

"Why don't you go with them?" Cody asked.

"Are you kidding? I hate shopping" Joe looked at us with a disgusting look.

"Uhh, speaking of shopping, the queen of shopping is coming here" Zack warned him. The queen of shopping is the nickname we gave London. She doesn't know it of course. She has a crush on Joe. But Joe doesn't even like her.

"Well then I gotta go. Bye" he said and ran to his room. Zack, Cody and I smiled at each other.

"Uhhh, was that Joe?" London asked when she reached us.

"No" I said right away.

"I'm so bored. I'm going" London said going to the front door.

"Where?" Zack asked.

"Shopping, duh" she said.

"No wonder why Joe hates her that much" I said. Zack and Cody nodded.

**Miley's POV:**

"Miley, do you want to go to the candy counter and be friends with the candy girl?" Lilly asked while Lilly's mom and my dad were checking in.

"Why?" I asked confusing.

"Because if we're staying here, we need to know people around here. And to do it, we need someone who works here, doesn't have to move and can talk to us. The candy girl is the only one that's suitable" she explained.

"I thought we wanted to be friends with her so that she can give us free candy" Oliver said.

Lilly and I ignored him and walked to the candy counter. I saw a 5 bucks on the floor near them. I picked it up.

**Maddie's POV:**

"Is this yours?" a brunette asked holding up the 5 bucks. I noticed Cody touched his pants.

"Yeah, it's mine" he said when he finished searching.

"Here" the girl handed Cody the money. Then she looked at me.

"Do you work here?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'm Maddie, the candy girl" I replied.

"Hi. I'm Miley. This is my best friend, Lilly" she pointed at the blonde standing next to her.

"And I'm her other best friend, Smoken Oken" a voice came from behind them and a boy stepped out.

"Step back, Oliver. We told you, this is not California" The brunette girl, Miley said.

"Oh, here you are" a man walked to them.

"Hey daddy" Miley said.

"Here's your room key. You guys will stay in the same room. We'll carry your luggage up there first. Feel free down here and talk to your new friends" he said handing them 2 keys while looking at us.

"Where's the third?" Oliver asked him.

"If you guys take all 3, then how can I place your luggage up there?" then he went upstairs.

"Was that your dad?" Zack asked her.

"Yeah. And that woman is Lilly's mom" Miley said pointed to the woman walking with the man.

"So, what room are you in?" I asked them. Miley looked at the key "2440"

"So you're staying on the 24th floor. We're staying on the 23th. Yours is above ours" Cody said.

"This is Zack and Cody. They're twins" I said.

"Is London gone?" Joe's voice came from behind Lilly.

"Yeah, shopping" I said. He frowned. I smiled "Now I know why you hate her that much"

"Yeah, I feel like all she does is shopping and shopping" he said taking the 5 bucks from Cody.

"Hey. It's mine" Cody said taking it back.

"Whatever" Joe said.

"Oh, by the way. Joe, this is Miley, Lilly and Oliver. They're new. And they're staying on the 24th floor" I said turning to Miley "This is Joe. He and his brothers stay on the 25th floor. They're our best friends"

**Miley's POV:**

I looked at that guy, Joe. He was tall and kinda cute. He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Joe" he said giving his hand to me.

"I'm Miley" I smiled shaking his hand.

"So, you guys are best friends?" he asked looking at Lilly and Oliver.

"Yeah. This is the first time our parents let us have our summer vacation together" Lilly explained.

"Really?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"So how about you?" Oliver asked him.

"Actually my parents let me and my brothers live here and sometimes stop by to check on us" he said.

"How many brothers do you have?" Lilly asked him.

"I have 4 but my youngest brother, Frankie, has to live with our parents. So I just live with Kevin and Nick"

"Uhhh" Maddie said "Joe, do you want to see London?"

"Of course not. You know that" he answered looking at her.

"Then hide. Because she's right behind you" Maddie said.

"What?" he screamed and turned around. Then he saw a girl walking towards us. She was reading a magazine.

"Can I hide here?" he asked poiting at the counter.

"You can?" Maddie asked.

"Sure" then he jumped over the table.

"He can?" Cody asked her with a confusing face.

"He can do anything if he sees London" Maddie replied.

"Hey guys" the girl I saw just a moment ago was standing right next to me. She seemed like she didn't even know Joe was here.

"Hey London. This is Miley, Lilly and Oliver. They're new" Maddie said introducing us "Guys, this is London Tipton, her father's the owner of this hotel"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she didn't even notice what Maddie just said, she seemed to be more concern about the magazine she was holding "Maddie, why don't we sell this kind of magazine?" she said holding up the magazine that has her face on it. The name was 'The most famous heiress in the whole world'.

"Because there are more important news than some stuck up people" Maddie replied holding up another magazine "Like this one. It's about the situation in the world, other places that you probably don't know about"

"I don't care. We'll sell this kind of magazine starting tomorrow" London said "By the way, have you seen Joe?"

"No. I think he's still doing what he did when you asked that question the first time, hanging out with his parents, Kevin, Nick and his youngest brother Frankie" Maddie said still looking at the magazine London just gave her.

"Well on that case, I'll go to my room" London said going to the elevator.

Waiting for London to go to her room, Maddie called "Joe, she's gone". Joe stood up.

"Wow, I thought she would never leave" he sighed then he looked at Maddie "What are you doing?". She was finding something in the magazine shelf.

"Didn't you hear what London just said? She wants that kind of magazine. Now I have to find it"

"Do you really have to listen to her everytime?" I asked her.

"Uhh… Her father is the owner of this hotel, I work in this hotel, so yeah, I do have to listen to her all the time"

"Just tell her you can't find that kind" Joe said.

"Hey guys" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw 2 guys were standing there.

"Hey Maddie" the other guy said.

"Hey Kevin" Maddie said "Hey Nick"

"What took you guys so long? I had to run away from London twice. And the second time, I had to hide here" he said poiting to the counter.

"You could?"

"Like I said, he can do anything when it comes to London, he can be freaked out all the time" Maddie said then she saw me, Lilly and Oliver "oh, almost forgot. Nick, Kevin, these are Miley, Lilly and Oliver. They're new and they're staying on the 24th floor"

Now they just realized me. The first guy smiled at Lilly.

"Hi, I'm Nick, Joe's younger brother" then he pointed at the other guy "And this is Kevin, our older brother. He's annoying" he added.

"Hey I'm not the annoying part you just said" Kevin said.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why does it take so long when you go shopping with mom, dad and Frankie? And I always have to run away from London anytime I see her"

"Dude, you can aways go shopping with us. Mom is complaining" Nick said.

"About what?" Joe asked them.

"About not spending time with your own family" Kevin replied.

"Ok. FYI, I hate shopping. And I thought you knew that. That's why I hate London. To her, everything is shopping. That makes me feel disgusting" Joe said making a face "It always makes me sick" he added. We all laughed.

"ZACK, CODY" we heard a voice called.

"What did you guys do this time?" Maddie asked.

"Why did you ask that question?" Cody looked at her.

"Because whenever you're in trouble, she always calls you like that" Maddie replied. Kevin laughed. Zack glared at him.

"Kevin, do you always have to laugh whenever we're in trouble?" Zack asked him.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself" Kevin said looking at Maddie. Maybe this is the first time I met Kevin, but I could tell that he liked Maddie. And Zack didn't seem very happy with that.

"Zack, Cody" a woman came.

"Mom, I didn't do anything. It's all Zack's fault" Cody said quickly. Zack glared at him "Do you even know what I did?" he asked.

"Who cares? I didn't do anything. If there's trouble, then you're the one" Cody said.

"Guys. Would you please stop?" their mom said.

"Sorry mom" they said in unison.

"I'm not calling you because you're in trouble…" she was saying.

"You're not?" Zack and Cody asked her in unison, again.

"You're not?" Maddie asked her surprising.

"No, I just want to say that I'm going out tonight so I need Maddie to babysit you" then she turned to Joe, Kevin and Nick "You guys can come too if you want"

"Thanks Miss Martin" Joe said "Why do we want to miss the chance to babysit them?" he smiled looking at them.

"Mom, we're not kids any more. We don't need babysitters" Cody whined.

"I don't trust you guys alone. You need babysitters" their mom said "So Maddie, tonight at about 7, ok?"

"Ok" then she looked at me and remembered that Oliver, Lilly and I are still there "Oh, and Carey, these are Oliver, Lilly and Miley. They're new and they live on the 24th floor. Guys, this is Carey, Zack's and Cody's mom"

"Hi Miss Martin" I said shaking her hand.

"You can call me Carey. And you'll love it here" then she looked at her sons "except for them of course. How old are you?"

"We're all 13" I said.

"Oh, really. So are my sons. But you seem to be better than them"

"Mom" Zack said "You can go now"

"Ok. I'm going" she said going to the door.

"So, will you go?" Maddie asked me.

"Go where?" I asked her.

"Babysit them with us" Joe asked.

"Sure, if you want" Lilly said.

"Of course we want to. You are our new friends" Nick said looking at Lilly.

"Will you come too?" Zack asked Kevin.

"Of course. Why do you even ask that silly question?" Kevin replied still looking at Maddie. I could tell that Zack was very mad.

"This is going to be a fun night" Joe said.

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter I wrote.**

**Oh, by the way, if you're wondering, here are the ages.**

**Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Zack, Cody, Nick : 14**

**Joe, Jackson, Maddie : 17**

**Kevin : 19**

**Frankie : 6**


	3. Chapter 3

** New chapter is here. Oh, and by the way, thanks for anyone who reviewed. Your reviews mean so so much to me.**

**Miley's POV:**

At about 6pm, we had dinner with Jackson, my dad and Lilly's mom. Then Lilly and I did all the dishes.

"Oliver, tomorrow is your turn to do the dishes" I said to him when we were done.

"Hey, it's vacation" Oliver said looking at the dishes.

"So?" Lilly asked him.

"Ok, so tomorrow is Oliver's turn, then mine, then Lilly's, ok?" I said.

"Ok" Lilly agreed. Oliver opened his mouth, then quickly shut it. Then we heard a knock on the door. I went to get it. That was Maddie.

"Hey Maddie" I said.

"Hey Miley. So you wanna go babysitting Zack and Cody with us?" she asked me.

"Sure" then I turned around and saw Jackson, my dad and Lilly's mom "Oh, and Maddie, this is my dad, Lilly's mom, and my older brother Jackson, about your age, 3 year older than me" I said introducing them "Guys, this is Maddie, the candy girl"

"Hey, whassup?" Jackson said looking at her. I looked at him with a disgusting kind of face.

"Jackson, get out of my way. And I'll repeat what I said to Oliver, you're not in California, ok? You can't flirt with any girl you see" I said.

"But I have a chance to show my charm to them, right?" he said smiling at her.

"Charm? I don't even think you have charm, Jackson" I said.

"I'm full of surprises" he said sitting in a chair near there.

"Ugh, are we going or not?" Lilly asked me.

"Of course we'll go" I said. Then I turned to the others "Oliver, Lilly and I will go downstairs. We'll be back at about…"

"10" Maddie finished the sentence for me.

"Ok, be back whenever you like. We're not even stay in this room anyway. You can come back at midnight and we won't even know" Lilly's mom said.

"Ok, so see ya" I said and go downstairs with Oliver and Lilly.

**Joe's POV:**

Nick, Kevin and I stayed in Zack's and Cody's room to wait for the others.

"I still can't believe that Mom thinks we need a babysitter" Zack said.

"I know" Cody replied while watching a movie on TV.

"Look, it's not like we like doing this, ok?" Nick said "What do you think about babysitting your own friend?"

"You know what I'm imagining about?" Zack asked us.

"What?"

"I'm babysitting Tapeworm and Max" he answered.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said glancing at him. Well, at least he made a point. We were as close as Max, Tapeworm and them.

"Well, if you don't want to babysit us, why don't you tell our Mom?" Cody asked.

"I don't really want to say no to her" I replied.

"Besides, we want to help Maddie. She can't babysit you guys by herself" Kevin said and Zack glared at him. Nick and I covered our mouthes so that Zack and Cody wouldn't see that we were laughing real hard. We all knew that Kevin liked Maddie. And Zack liked Maddie too, so he didn't really happy about it. Even though we were close but Zack still couldn't stand Kevin and Kevin knew nothing about it.

"Hey, Joe, do you wanna play some video games?" Zack asked me. Zack and I are still the closest.

"Sure" I replied.

**Miley's POV:**

Maddie, Oliver, Lilly and I were on our way downstairs. When we reached Zack's and Cody's room, Maddie opened the door. Joe and Zack were on the couch playing video games. Kevin, Nick and Cody were watching them. When we walked in, all of them looked up and saw us.

"You won't knock?" Joe asked Maddie. She knocked on the door "There, I knocked". Then she realized what Joe and Zack were doing, she rolled her eyes.

"Joe, you still play video games? How old are you? 5?" she teased.

"Hey, I'm younger than him 3 years old. Are you calling me a kid?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, as long as you still play video games like little kids" Maddie said sitting on the couch.

"If we don't play video games, what can we do? We're bored" Zack asked looking at Maddie.

"Why don't you just turn on the TV? Where's the remote?" she said turning the TV on.

"You won't find anything interesting there" Kevin replied "We already tried. Hey, what about we think of another game?"

"Hey, guys. In Malibu, we have a game called 'Truth or dare'. Do any of you guys know this game?" Lilly spoke up.

"We've heard about it once, or twice. But just the name. We have no idea what the rule is" Joe said.

"Simple" I said then Lilly explained it "Example, if you choose Truth, you have to tell the truth to answer any questions I ask. If you choose Dare, you have to do anything I ask you to do. Get it?"

They nodded. Lilly looked around "So, who's first?"

"Hey, why don't you and Oliver do it first so they would know it better?" I suggested.

"Ok. So Oliver, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhmm, I choose….Truth" Oliver thought for a while.

"You're a wimp" Lilly laughed "So, do you like Becca?"

It seemed like Lilly asked the right question because Oliver blushed immediately.

"Woah, hold up. Who is Becca?" Cody asked confusing.

"That's the girl Oliver stares at whenever we have History. He chose the seat right behind her so everytime he looks up, he would see her" I explained with Oliver blushed even more. The others giggled.

"So, answer the question" Lilly said.

"Fine. I do like her. Just promise me not to tell her, ok? I don't want to be laughed at, expecially by her" he said looking at the floor

"Ok, enough torturing Oliver. So, Nick, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Uhm, Truth"

"Ok. Tell us your most embarassing moment"

"Well, it's when I got out of the bathroom and forgot my pants…"

"Uhhh, what's so embarrass about that?" I interrupted him.

"You didn't let me finish. Just then, the girl I always have a crush on showed up and saw me" he said quickly then blushed. We all laughed very hard. Expecially Joe and Kevin.

"Yeah, I remember that. His face was very funny. I couldn't help but laughing so hard that I almost fell downstairs" Joe said still laughing. Nick glared at him.

"It's your turn" he reminded Joe with a little hope for him to shut up.

"Fine. Dare. I'm not a wimp"

"Joe, you have a last chance to change. You can't take my dare"

"I'm not scared. Bring it on, Nicky"

"Fine, you asked for it. Don't be regret" Nick smiled evily "Cody, you have ice, right?"

"Nick, you're not gonna pour iced water on me, are you?"

"No. That would be so easy for you. I want you to drink it" Nick said. Joe opened his eyes widely "Drink? Iced? You know I hate ice"

"See? Warned you. Who's the wimp now?"

"Still you. I chose Dare and I will do it" Then Zack gave him a cup of iced water. He closed his eyes and drank it. When he finlly finished, he opened his eyes proudly "Done"

Nick glanced at him.

"Kevin, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Joe asked Kevin.

"Truth" he said. Joe smiled.

"Ok. Kevin, answer this question with the truth, no lying, and answer it to everyone in this room"

"Gee, what the heck? Why don't you just ask?" Kevin asked annoying.

"Don't be sorry. Ok, do you… like Maddie?" Joe asked with a smirk. Now, both Maddie and Kevin blushed.

"So? Remember what I just order? One hundred percent the truth, answer it to everyone, including Maddie" Joe said with even a bigger smirk when both Maddie and Kevin blushed more than ever.

"Well, I…."

"So?" Everyone asked, except for Kevin, Maddie and if my eyes weren't lying, Zack.

"I….do" Kevin said with his face now redder than a tomato. We all bursted out laughing, except for, well, the same, Kevin, Maddie and Zack. Kevin and Maddie were still blushing, but Zack, he didn't look cheerful, his look was more like, angry. The voice of Oliver cut my thoughts "Cody, your turn". We quickly done a round and Carey still wasn't here, so we decided to play another round. We started again, from Oliver, to Nick, Joe was a little more careful, he chose Truth this time.

"So you decided to be a wimp?" Cody asked him.

"As long as Nick dares me, I'd rather be a wimp" Joe replied. Nick laughed.

"Ok, Joe, when you and Ally broke up, who dumped who?" then he turned to us "Ally is his ex-girlfriend. He always refused to tell us who dumped who, so now's the right time. Come on, Joe"

"Fine. For the first time in my life, I let a girl dump me" he said looking at the ground.

"Do you still love her?" I asked him "Not really, I lost my feelings to her after the breakup" the he looked up quickly "So, Kevin, your turn"

"I choose Dare" he said. He seemed to be afraid of the Truth now.

"Oh, you'll be sorry" Joe said smiling, or should I say, smirking "Kevin, I dare you to…ask Maddie out".

After he said that, once again, both Maddie and Kevin blushed.

"Dude, it's not fair"

"Why? Afraid to be turned down? If you got turned down by her, you'll lose this Dare"

"What?" Kevin exclaimed.

"The Gray boys never get turned down, so you better flirt so smooth" Joe said smirking.

"So?" Again, all of us, except for Maddie, Kevin and Zack, asked looking at them.

"Fine, Maddie, will you go out with me? Tomorrow night?" he asked. Maddie blushed a little bit then smiled "Ok"

"Hey guys" came in "So, what are you doing?"

"We're playing Truth or Dare and Kevin just asked Maddie out" Cody said.

"Really? Good for you. I always know you two will make a good couple" she said smiling. Zack seemed to be very furious.

"Guys, I'm a little bit sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed" he said going to his room. We looked at each other, exchanged confusing looks.

"So, do you need us anymore?" Maddie asked Carey.

"No, but you can stay if you like to" she said.

"I think I'm going home" Maddie said getting up.

"Hey Maddie, why don't you sleep with us? We have 3 beds and Lilly can sleep with me" I offered.

"If all of you are ok with that" she said.

"Of course. Aren't we, Ollie?" Lilly asked Oliver with a glance.

"Sure. And I'm pretty sure Jackson would want to know you better" he said.

"Yeah, that one would be nice 10 minutes ago. But now, Kevin asked her out, so that one became the worst sentence ever" Lilly said glancing at him.

"Who's Jackson?" Kevin asked.

"He's my older brother, same age as her. Don't worry he flirts with any girls that he sees" I said. Kevin smiled then with his brothers, they went up to their room.

"Are you sure it will be ok for me to sleep in your room?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, just 3 of us in our room. You can call it a mini house" I said. Maddie giggled and went to our room with us.

** That is the end of chapter 3. So, as I always say : REVIEWWWW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update, I'm so busy. Anyways, here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

THE NEXT DAY:

**Maddie's POV:**

I woke up and realized I wasn't in my house. I looked over and saw Oliver was still sleeping. I looked over to the other bed and saw Lilly sleeping, but Miley was gone. I got up, brushed my teeth and walked out. I saw Kevin was sitting in a couch in the lobby. I smiled and quickly went upstairs, changed my clothes to my uniform and went back downstairs. I went to the counter and did my job, as always, rearranged it.

"Hey Maddie" I heard Kevin's voice behind me.

"Hey Kevin" I turned around smiling.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" he asked smirking. I blushed.

"Maybe" I said, his face lit up "Maybe not" I finshed my sentence. He seemed confused.

"What do you mean by maybe not? You didn't just say yes because you didn't want me to lose the Dare, did you?" he asked. I smiled.

"I think so" I answered "Besides, we're best friends since like forever. How can I tell? We just need to wait for tonight" I replied smirking back at him.

**Cody's POV:**

Zack and I went to the lobby and saw Maddie was talking to Kevin. I looked at Zack and smiled. He looked like he wanted to blow up. Everyone knew that he had the biggest crush on Maddie. Well everyone, except Kevin. I was thinking then a voice cut my thought.

"Hey, if you wanna watch that, you gotta pay" We turned around. That was Joe and Nick sitting in a couch right next to us.

"Where did you come from?" I asked them.

"New Jersey. Well, actually…." Nick started. I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

"Since when Kevin came downstairs. We decided to spy on him" Joe cut Nick off. Nick and Joe glared at each other. I tried not to laugh.

"Joe, will you?" I looked at him, motioning him to give me some place on the couch, so that I could sit down. He raised his eyebrow and sticked out his hand, as if he wanted me to give something to him.

"What?" I asked him confusing.

"I said, you want to watch this play, you gotta pay for it" he said still watching Kevin and Maddie. I glared at him, he looked at me. After thinking for about 30 seconds, he smiled.

"Oh, what am I doing, you're my best friend, I can't take your money like that. Now, let's sit down" he gave me some place on the couch. I smirked.

"Yeah, too late buddy boy" I kept standing there and watched Kevin flirting with Maddie. I could tell that Zack was trying not to blow up next to me.

"This is when you have a 'girl' problem" I whispered to him. He glared at me. But not for long, because he was busy to turn back and continued glaring at Kevin. I smirked.

Then a voice cut my thoughts.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" I realized that was Lilly's voice. Since when she went here, I always felt something about her. As you know, I'm blonde, so that I like blonde girls, too( but not older).

"We…" I was about to answer her, then Miley cut me off "Oh, you're watching Kevin and Maddie. Can we join?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Joe said smiling and make some place for her. I glanced at him and thought of an idea. I pretended to be hurt.

"Joe, how could you? You wouldn't make place for me, your best friend, but you would make place for her?"

He glared at me, I smirked. He suddenly knew what I was doing. He smirked back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cody. I will make some place for you…..on the ground" he said and took my shoulders to make me sit to the floor. I glared at him.

"I made place for you in the couch and you didn't sit. Your sit is taken" He smirked.

"Oh, Joseph Adam, I will get you someday" I smirked back.

"Oh, I'm so scared" he said in a teasing voice. I glared at him. Then I turned back to Kevin and Maddie. Maddie was laughing at Kevin's jokes. I rolled my eyes. Since when I knew Kevin, I have never considered his jokes as 'funny'. Seemed like Joe had the same thought because he said "I don't know Kevin is that funny". I heard Miley giggled. I turned to her. She was sitting really close to Joe. And their hands are 1 inch apart. Then I saw Lilly was sitting on Nick's side. They seemed to be not very interested in Kevin and Maddie like Miley and Joe. They were talking, even laughing. A little bit of jealousy ran through my head. I kept ooking at them. Zack probably saw me so he whispered "Now who's having a girl problem". He smirked.

I ignored him and turned to look at Maddie and Kevin. They were still talking and laughing till Kevin stopped it by kissing Maddie. We all gasped. Lilly and Nick stopped talking and when they saw what we were looking at, their jaws dropped.

"Looks like you still have the girl problem" I whispered back in his ears. He glared at me and shot a death glare at Kevin. I swear, if Kevin was not our best friend, Zack could kill him. A yell from Joe cut my thoughts.

"A HA! You guys are caught. We saw it. You kissed" he yelled to Kevin and Maddie. They both turned back and blushed.

"You were spying on us?" Kevin asked us, still blushing.

"We won't miss it for the world" I replied.

"Yeah. Why would we miss it if you were planning on doing this?" Joe said with a smirk on his face. Lilly and Miley giggled. Kevin turned to glare at Joe.

**Miley's POV:**

Joe was holding a big grin on his face. Kevin was shotting a death glare at him. And Maddie forced herself to smile. I bet she was very embarassed. She got caught by the loudest guy in the world when she was kissing his big brother. If I were her, I would run away immediately. She was still standing there and turned around to continued to arrange the counter. But the main reason is to hide her red face. I looked over at Zach, he was so angry that he could blow up. Then I turned to Cody right next to Zack. He was staring at something beside me. I turned to look. I smiled when I saw Lilly and Nick were talking, didn't need to know anything. They were so interested in each other so much that I could pour a hundred bucket of water on them, they can't feel it. Suddenly, Joe's voice cut my thoughts.

"Hey Miley, wanna go out for a walk?" I looked at him.

"Don't wanna spy on Kevin and Maddie anymore?" I asked him smiling while looking at the counter. Now they went back to talking.

"Nah. Not that I don't want to. But there's no way they will ever kiss again if we were still here. And I so don't want to look at them talking like that. It's just getting on my nerves" he explained. I took a quick glance at them again before nodding "Sure"

Then we went out of the hotel and just walked slowly along the sidewalk together.

"So.." he started.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you from?"he asked.

"Oh, I'm from California. You?"

"I'm from New Jersey" he replied "So you have a brother right?"

"Yeah, his name is Jackson. I don't know about the other guys but Jackson, his room is like a trash can. Oh, wait, no, that would be an insult for the trash can" I said. He laughed.

"That bad?" he asked.

"You don't want to know. I can't even stand in his closet for 2 seconds"

"Well then I am the opposite. I can tell that I'm the cleanest guy in my family"

"Really?" I asked him unbelievingly.

"Well, no. But still" he said smiling.

"So how about your brothers?" I asked him.

"What about them?"

"Well, tell me more about them. Like how old they are"

"Ok. Well, Frankie is the youngest. He is 6 years old. Nick is 14, Kevin is 19, and I'm 17. You?"

"I'm 14. So are Lilly and Oliver. My brother Jackson is 17, same as you and Maddie"

"Lilly and Oliver are your best friends?" he asked.

"Yeah. We are the best of friends. You and Zack?"

"Kinda. We're pretty close. Closer than Kevin or Nick or Cody. Even though Zack and Cody are twins, they can't be close as Zack and I"

"How long have you moved here?"

"About a year or two. First, our parents wanted us to stay here for a month so that we could practice to live by ourselves. But then, since we were so close to this place, they let us to live here and sometimes, they will stop by to check on us"

"JOEY" a voice from behind us cut our talk. I heard Joe groaned "Ohhh, it's her again" I turned around. The girl I saw in the first day I came was standing there. She walked closer to us. Or should I say to Joe, because she didn't even seem like she knew I was there.

"Hey London" Joe said.

"Joe, why haven't I seen you around?"

"Because you're always at the mall and I hate the mall"

"Why do you hate it? You must love it"

"Why?"

"Because I do" she replied in a 'Duh' tone. Joe rolled his eyes.

"London, this is Miley Stewart, she's new. And Miley, this is London Tipton. Her father owns this hotel" he introduced us even though I knew that since the day I moved here. London looked at me.

"She looks poor" she said to Joe. I looked at her with my eyes widen.

"And I look better?" Joe asked her then whispered to me "Just ignore her" I nodded.

"Yeah, of course" she replied. Joe glared at her.

"Do you want to get rid of her?" he whispered. I nodded, he smiled "Then follow my lead". Then he said out loud.

"London, I'm in need of some clothes. Somehow, Nick threw some of my shirts away. And as I said before, I really hate the mall. So could you go to the mall and get me some? Oh, and can you get some for Maddie also?" he added the last part.

"Why?"

"Well, before I left, Maddie told me that if I see you, just tell you to buy her some. Nick also threw some of hers away. Right Miley?" then he shot me a look. I looked at him confused then it hit me "Oh, yeah right" I agreed. He smiled.

"Why can't she go by herself?" London questioned.

"She's busy with her work. Come on, please, I promised her. Just do it for me?" Joe said pouting. London smiled and I'm sure she was melting inside.

"Sure, Joe. Whatever you say" then she turned around and headed to the mall.

"Buy me some shirts? That's the worst excuse ever" I said looking at him.

"I know. But that's the only way to get rid of her. Besides, I know she can't resist my pout" he said.

"Yeah. That's what I got confused. I mean, that wasn't a good pout" I asked confusing. I mean, I felt nothing from that pout.

"Oh, that wasn't my best pout. Want to watch it?" he asked me and no need to wait for my answer, he pouted. Now I was the one who melting on the inside.

**That was chapter 4. For anyone who has been confusing, Moe will happen soon, just after Nick asks Lilly out. I promise Joe and Miley will date in about 2 or 3 chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddie's POV:**

"Kevin, I…" I was talking then he cut me off by kissing me. I was a little shocked but I kissed him back anyway.

"A HA! You guys are caught. We saw it. You kissed" a voice yelled. Realizing Joe's voice, we both pulled apart blushing. I turned to the counter so they wouldn't see me blushing. Kevin and Joe argued a little bit. I tried to listen but I had a feeling that fire burned my face. I didn't look at the mirror but I'm pretty sure my face was like a tomato. Even more. I tried to be calm. About 1 minute later, I turned around. I saw Kevin was glaring at Joe who was having a big grin on his face. Then Kevin turned around to face me and we continued to talk. Later, I saw Miley and Joe walking out of the hotel. Another minute passed by, Nick and Lilly walked out of the hotel also. I just had to wait for Cody and Zack to get out of the lobby. I didn't have to wait for long.

"ZACK! CODY!" I heard Carey yelled from the elevator.

"Yeah, mom" Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Come to your room, I have something to talk to you" Then they all come upstairs. I smirked to Kevin.

"So, you wanna finish what we've been doing?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him "You don't remember? Well, then let me show you" Then I put my lips onto his. I pulled away. He smiled "Oh, that? Right. We were rudely interrupted by my rude brother"

"Now you realize?"

"I can tell that you enjoy this, huh?" he asked smiling.

"Sure. Can't wait for tonight" I replied kissing him again.

**Miley's POV:**

After the walk with Joe, I came back to my room. I saw Maddie was sitting on her bed smiling. I waved my hands in front of her. She didn't even seem like she knew I was there. She was like spaced out. I decided to scare her.

"MADDIE!" I yelled. She jumped.

"What the hell..." she looked around and saw me.

"Miley, why on Earth did you decide to do that?" she asked me.

"I see you're thinking about Kevin, huh?" I asked her. She blushed. "So how was the kiss?"

"Oh, you saw it. Joe interrupted it. Don't play innocent" she said accusing us.

"Well I'm not. I asked about the kiss when we left" I asked her smiling. It seemed like I asked the right question. She was blushing so much more than ever.

"What kiss?"

"So, who's playing innocent now?" I kept going.

"No one"

"Maddie, don't even try to lie. I saw you with my own eyes"

"What?"

"Joe said you might kiss again so he told me to come back and spy on you guys. So I did. I can't believe I almost missed that"

She glared at me "Fine, we kissed. Happy?"

"Yes, of course. Kevin kept refusing" Joe jumped in our room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maddie asked him annoying.

"Recording the proof" he said smiling while taking out a camera.

"When have you been here? Or the right question is when has the camera been here?" I asked him.

"Well, pretty much to say, we're both here since the 'Don't play innocent' part" he said turning it on. Maddie glared at him "Give me that"

"Oh, don't be afraid. I won't show it to anyone. I just wanna show Kevin and sometimes, I can use this against him" he replied.

"Joe, he is your brother and you can consider me as your sister" she said trying to smile.

"Ok, Kevin IS my brother, that's why I'm doing this. And about you, why are you my sister? We're at the same age. Oh wait, you can be my sister-in-law" Joe said with a big grin on his face. Maddie threw a death glare at him.

"You had better run, or else…" she threatened.

"Oooh, I'm so scared" he faked them he smirked "Yeah, right. I'm so scared of a girl at my age, smaller than me and weaker than me"

"Ha ha, funny" Maddie said sarcastically.

"Guys, guys. Stop" I said "Joe, stop torturing Maddie, and Maddie,…" I stopped, trying to find the right word "…just let him be the fool he is" I finished. Maddie laughed. Joe, on the other hand, frowned.

"Who said I was fool?" he asked.

"Uhh, like everyone" I said. He gasped.

"You guys have been saying bad things about me?" he asked pretended to be hurt by holding his heart "I am so hurt"

"Oh cut the crap, Joe. We both know that you are pretending" I said.

"You know I'm hot, right?" he asked smirking.

"Ok, first, you are so not" I said laughing "and second, why does this have something to do with the fool thing?" Maddie continued.

"Oh, hey Maddie, don't think that you can take me down when you're my sister-in-law, ok? I am the one will take you down when you take the first step in my family" he threatened.

"I am so not your sister-in-law" Maddie said.

"No, you're not" Joe said.

"I'm not?" Maddie asked him again, confusing.

"So you wanna be?" he asked her smirking.

"But you just said…" I asked but he cut me off.

"I know what I said. You're not. But you will be" he stated. Maddie gasped.

"I thought you would stop teasing me. You are a bad boy"

"What are you gonna do, huh? Tell Kevin?" he asked smirking again. God that boy smirks a lot.

"Could you stop smirking like that? It's getting on my nerves" Maddie asked as she was getting annoying.

"I will stop smirking if you admit that you love my brother" Joe said smirking, again. He wasn't kidding.

"I can't. Because I don't love Nick" she said smiling. Joe raised his eyebrow.

"I meant Kevin" he said "now, you love him or not?" he asked smirking again. Gosh, why did I love that smirk so much? Wait a minute, did I just say that? No, we're just friends, not more. I tried to get rid of those thoughts and watched the movie right in my room. Maddie was glancing at Joe. He was still smirking.

"He wasn't kidding" I whispered to Maddie "You should really tell him how you feel"

"Hurry up"

"Joe, how do you know that she will tell the truth?" I asked him "What if she just says that she didn't love him"

"I got that" he said still smirking. Then he held his camera up "You know, this camera is still on till the minute I got in here, or you can say till the minute I heard the conversation. And I will show this to Kevin. If she really loves Kevin, she won't want him to think that she doesn't love him, now will you?" he turned to Maddie. She blushed.

"You have to turn off that camera" she ordered.

"Fine" he said turning off the camera. She took the camera out of his hands to make sure that it was turned off.

"Wow, you gave up faster than I thought" I said looking at him. He winked at me "Just wait. The good play is still not on yet"

Then he turned to Maddie "So?" I also turned to Maddie. She was blushing like crazy.

"We're waiting" he said.

"Fine. I do like him. Happy?" she bursted out.

"Very" he smirked again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't smirk anymore" she exclaimed.

"Hanging with me that long, and you still didn't know that you shouldn't trust me?" he smirked. Maddie gasped.

"You set me up?"

"Maddie, the camera is off. What are you so worried about?" I asked trying to calm her down. She sighed then opened her eyes widely "That" she replied, pointing at something.

I looked the way she pointed and saw Joe's phone was being pulled out of his pocket.

"Maddie, it's just a phone" I said.

"Yeah, it's a phone. But it has a camera. And he turned it on" she said shakingly. He smirked.

"Nice eyes, miss soon-to-be-my-sister-in-law" he said laughing. He dialed someone's number "Yeah, it's Joe. Who else? This is my phone. Look, listen, I don't want to argue right now, just bring Kevin to Miley's room, ok?" he hung up.

"Nick?" I asked. He nodded. "He seemed to get pretty close to Lilly and I think it makes Cody jealous" I said.

"Cool. I'm gonna have 2 sisters-in-law at the same time. One younger, one older" he said smiling then remember that Maddie was just the same age as him "Hey, wait a minute. One younger and one at the same age as me" he stared at Maddie "When you get in my house, don't worry, I won't leave you alone"

Maddie glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but then Nick, Lilly and Kevin got into my room.

"What's the emergency?" Nick asked.

"I want you to watch this" he said giving his phone to Nick. Maddie glanced at him. Nick stood there staring at Joe's phone.

"Joe, I know your phone. We bought it together" he said.

"I don't want you to watch my phone. I want you to watch the detail inside it" he said sighing and opened the video of Maddie.

"Joe, please, for God's sake, could you stop torturing me for a minute?" Maddie asked him miserably.

"Look, Maddie. I'm not torturing you. I'm just showing Kevin how you feel about him"

Hearing his name, Kevin jumped and took Joe's phone. After watching the video, he frowned.

"So? How's it?" Joe asked him. He shook his head.

"Just like? Not even really like? I'm not forcing you to love me, but at least you should REALLY like me" he said emphasised on 'really'.

"Oh, so if you don't love him, you can't be my sister-in-law along with Lilly" he said then realized he shouldn't say that, he covered his mouth "Oopps". Nick and Lilly were both blushing.

"Lilly? Joe, I thought you were mad but now, I think you are crazy" Kevin stated "I am so not in love with Lilly"

"Not you, I was talking about Nick" Joe said pointing at his brother. Nick was as red as a tomato.

"See" he exclaimed "his face said it all"

"Oohh, Nicky has got a girlfriend" Kevin teased him. He blushed.

"What about you? You are so in love with Maddie"

"So you're admitting that you're in love with Lilly?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

He blushed even more "I…I…" he stuttered. I smiled.

"Oh my god, Nicky is in love. And so is Kevyyyy" Joe exclaimed.

"Shut up" Now both Nick and Kevin blushed.

"Miley, call Oliver and ask him where he is" Joe said. I did what I was told. When I dialed Oliver's numbers, Nick looked at Joe miserably.

"Joe, what do you want?" Joe ignored his question. Oliver picked up.

"**Miley?**"

"_Yeah, Oliver, where are you?_"

"**Zack's and Cody's room. Why?**"

I turned to Joe "He's in Zack's and Cody's room"

Joe smirked "Good. Tell him to bring both Zack and Cody in here"

I turned to my phone and told Oliver exactly what Joe told me. He agreed then hung up.

"We're gonna have some great plays, created by Joe- that's me" he said then took a bow like he was in front of an audience. I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cody's POV:**

"Let's go" Oliver said as he hung up his phone.

"Go where?" I asked him.

"To my room" he replied.

"Why?"

"Who knows? Miley just called and told us to come by" he answered then led us to his room. When we reached there, he pushed the door open. Nick, Kevin, Maddie, Lilly, Joe and Miley were in there.

"Hey" he said getting in. So did Zack and I.

"Hey guys" Joe said smirking evilly.

"What are you up to?" I asked him as both Nick and Kevin glared at him.

"You'll see the best play ever, which created by me" he said giving us his phone and camera. I glared at it.

"Your phone and camera. So?"

"Well, what are you gonna with it? Eat? Turn it on of course" he said in a 'duh' tone. I glanced at him. "Oh, the camera first" he added. I looked at his camera and turned it on.

"Please, Cody, Zack, Oliver, don't watch. Joe, please stop torturing me" Maddie begged us. I almost burst out laughing. She looked so miserable.

"What's this? You filmed her when she was in the bathroom?" Zack asked him raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not" Joe frowned at Zack's comment "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"So what?"

"Just watch it. You'll like it" he said.

"Whatever" I said then started to watch it.

**Miley's POV:**

When they were done with the camera, they turned to Joe's phone. When they watched the part where Maddie confessed her feelings with Kevin, Cody and Oliver laughed but Zack was rather mad. After that was the part where Nick admitted his feelings for Lilly, Cody's face was a little bit redder than usual while Zack and Oliver was laughing. And either I have very bad ears or Zack was laughing mockingly at Cody since he laughed at Maddie's confession. Cody glared at Zack. They started to glare at each other for another minute. Meanwhile, Joe earned glares from Lilly, Nick, Kevin and Maddie. Maddie and Lilly were so embarrass that they blushed. Well, there were reasons. Joe called them his sisters-in-law. All four of them were redder than a tomato, well, you can't imagine. I have never seen anything that red.

"So? How do you like my play?" Joe asked.

"It's wonderful. I've never seen anything like it before. You are amazing. I can't believe I didn't know you before" Oliver said.

"Well, you know I am" Joe said proudly of himself.

"I hate you" Lilly mumbled.

"Sister, I'm on your side" Maddie said glaring at Joe.

"So are we" Nick said gesturing to him and Kevin.

"Miley, whose side are you on?" Maddie asked me.

"Yeah, obviously, Oliver is on his side. Now you, whose side are you on?" Lilly said repeating the question.

"I…well I…" I stuttered.

"Honestly" Kevin urged me.

"Well, you have to admit that you like each other" I said defending myself, well, and Joe.

"A HA! So you're on Joe's side, huh?" Nick asked me.

"Betrayal" Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"Look, guys…" I started.

"We don't talk to betrayals" Lilly said then she turned to Oliver "Come on, Oliver, let's go"

"You talk to Oliver"

"I didn't say he was a betrayal"

"But he's also on Joe's side, not just me"

"Well…. I…." That was her time to stutter. She was blushing more than usual.

"Nick, I think you should teach your girlfriend how to treat her best friends and not to treat them like trash" I said to Nick. Joe laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Lilly said defending herself.

"Yet" I mumbled. She glared at me.

"Nick, you want to fix that?" Joe asked him.

"Fix what?" he asked confusing. I raised my eyebrows.

"You really don't know?"

He looked over at my shoulders to Lilly. Then his eyes widened "Oh" he realized.

"Do you?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Go ahead, bro" Joe encouraged Nick.

"Fine" he sighed. Then he walked to Lilly.

"Lilly, I want to ask you a question" he said "Privately" he added.

They talked a little bit then we heard Lilly yell "YES". Joe and I high-fived each other. Cody jumped.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked us confusing.

"You seriously don't know what just happened?" I asked him back. He looked over at Nick and Lilly then turned back to Joe and me and shook his head.

"Nick just asked Lilly out, idiot" Joe yelled.

"WHAT?" Cody yelled even louder than Joe, causing Nick and Lilly to look at him.

"I'm ok. Just do whatever you two are doing" he said to them. Nick glared at him then turned around. Once again, we were surprised. This time, Cody was the one who was angry. When Nick turned around to talk to Lilly, she caught him in a passionate kiss. They didn't pull away for about one minute. Joe's, Kevin's, Zack's, Oliver's, Maddie's and my jaws dropped to the ground. Cody was so angry that he stomped out. Zack smirked.

"And he said I was sensitive when watching Maddie and Kevin…" he stopped. His eyes along with Kevin's and Maddie's eyes wide opened.

"Watching us doing what?" Kevin asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Uhhh, I gotta go see how Cody is" and with that, he ran straight to his room. Raising an eyebrow at that, Kevin shrugged it off and turned back to watch Nick and Lilly. Maddie, on the other hand, was still looking at the door which was closed by Zack. Her face was mixed up by some emotions: amusement, suspiciousness, confusedness. I nudged Joe. He looked at me, I gestured at Maddie. He looked at her, then the door, then her, then me. He was as confused as Maddie. I rolled my eyes then pulled him to the corner of the room.

"What were you trying to tell me? She likes the door?" he asked cluelessly.

"Of course not. I think she started having some feelings for Zack, but she's afraid"

"Why?"

"Kevin asked her out, they kissed. And Maddie is older than Zack, 3 years"

"3 against 1. And you're telling me that she's confusing?" Joe asked me looking at Maddie. Her eyes were empty. They are looking at Nick and Lilly, but her mind was somewhere else and not in this room.

"Duh. Look at her. After he said those words, she looks just like a ghost. Her eyes are looking at Nick and Lilly but her mind is somewhere else. I don't even know where the hell her mind is" I said.

"Why don't we come out and ask her?"

"Easy for you to say. Example: we come to her and be all 'Maddie, do like Zack or Kevin better?'"

"Hey, that's a good idea"

"Yeah, right" I said sarcastically "Like she'll be all 'I'm sorry but I like Zack better'"

"That was so not what I was thinking" he said still looking at her.

"So what were you thinking?"

"Just come out there and ask her. You're her best friend now. You, Lilly and Oliver are even her roommates. I'm her best friend for a long time. She'll tell us"

"Joe, face it. You're Kevin's brother and Zack's best friend. How can she tell you?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked confused then his face lit up.

"Don't worry, I got an idea" he smirked at me. I looked at him suspiciously "What are you up to and why are you smirking at me?"

"I'll tell you later" he kept smirking. I glared at him. He laughed.

"Come on, less glaring, more acting. Let's go and ask her" he said and as a model, he walked straight to her. I followed him. He nudged me. I looked at him. He mouthed "you first". I rolled my eyes and tapped her shoulder. She jumped.

"What?" she looked around. And when she looked at me, she was relieved. But when she looked past my shoulder and saw Joe, she looked a little bit intense.

"Maddie, I can't help but noticing. When Zack left,…" I started but Joe cut me off "Oh, just go straight to the point. I think you like Zack" he finished and looked at her questioning. She looked confused, panicked.

"Do you?" I asked her softly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why do I have to answer him?' she asked pointing at Joe then she continued "Maybe I can talk to you but not him"

"Well, if I promise that he will be more sensitive, will you tell him too?"

"How can you be sure?" she asked looking at Joe.

"Well, I….." I stuttered.

"Because I'm her boyfriend and if I'm not, she'll dump me" Joe said saving me. But I opened my eyes widely at him. So did Maddie.

"What?" she asked him.

"I asked Miley to be my girlfriend"

"When?"

"I just asked. We talked in that corner"

"How do I know that you did?" Maddie asked him smirking.

"I did, right Miles?" he asked. Then he nudged me.

"Uhhh, Yeah" I took a deep breath. Maddie opened her eyes wider.

"I still don't believe it. Prove it. And by action" she stated. I turned to look at him. But he didn't let me turn to him, he grabbed my waist and planned a kiss on my lips!

**That was chapter 5 and 6. I know I haven't updated for a long time and I want to make up for anyone who likes my story. If you got any opinion to make it better, please review me, and I promise I'll do better.**


	7. Chapter 7

** This is chapter 7. Read and enjoy.**

_Recap:_

"_I still don't believe it. Prove it. And by action" she stated. I turned to look at him. But he didn't let me turn to him, he grabbed my waist and planned a kiss on my lips!_

**Miley's POV:**

OH! MY! GOD! HE KISSED ME. I could even hear gasps around the room. I wanted to pull away, but something inside my head told me to keep kissing him. He held my head in his hand anyway, so it was kinda hard to pull away. We kept kissing for another minute.

"STOP" Kevin yelled causing us to jump away from each other.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Maddie asked us.

"You said prove it to you, and by action" Joe replied.

"Yeah, but I meant something else, like kissing oon the cheek, not on the lips" she said raising an eyebrow at us.

"Woah woah woah. When exactly did Joe ask Miley out? Why didn't we hear it?" Oliver asked Maddie.

"I don't know. They said he just asked her" she answered.

"And why didn't we know that Joe likes Miley?" Nick asked.

"I'm not that predictable like you guys. Everyone knows you like Lilly and Kevin likes Maddie. And you had to deny it" Joe said smirking. Again, Kevin, Nick, Lilly and Maddie blushed, but not that hard.

"I admitted it" Nick mumbled.

"And you would keep it as a secret if I didn't force you" Joe said ignoring him "And Maddie had to deny that she likes Kevin even though she agreed to go out with him"

Maddie blushed "You were going to record it"

Joe shook his head "No, wrong. I weren't going to record it, I recorded it" he smirked.

"You also said you would stop smirking like that if I admit it" Maddie exclaimed.

"I told you from the beginning, never trust me. So don't waste you words because I would never stop. Especially when you're gonna be my sister-in-law, my older brother's wife. Which reminds me. Don't think you're Kevin's wife and you can boss me around, ok? You're still the same age as me" Joe teased. Maddie glared at him "I hate you"

"Ok. Stop all the hating right here" I said cutting the fight.

"Oh, and Joe, when are you gonna marry Miley?" Kevin asked him with a smirk. I blushed.

"After you and Nick marries Maddie and Lilly" Joe said smirking back. Kevin and Nick glared at him. "If you think you own me, then you're wrong" he said.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up next to Lilly. She was sleeping with a smile on her face. I smiled. She must be dreaming about Nick. She talked about him all night. About how amazing he was and all that crap. I looked over at Oliver and Maddie. Oliver was still sleeping there, but Maddie's bed was empty. I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face, got dressed and walked downstairs, to the lobby.

When I got there, I saw Kevin was standing with Maddie at the counter, and Cody was sitting with Nick on the couch, reading a magazine. Joe, as usual, couldn't take his eyes off Maddie and Kevin flirting. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said. They looked at me.

"Hey Miley, wanna watch Kevin flirting with Maddie?" Joe asked me offering me a seat next to him.

"Uhmm, no thanks. Last night, both Maddie and Lilly talked much. After talking about Kevin, Maddie turned to how awful you are"

"Exactly what did she say?" Joe asked me confusing.

"She said you were so horrible that you could play with her feelings" I said.

"So did you defend me?" he asked with a wink. I blushed.

"Well, I….I mean, I…….yeah" I stuttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said that was also her fault. If she admitted it sooner, you wouldn't do that to her" I said blushing even more. He smiled.

"And what did Lilly say?" Nick asked cutting me off.

"Lilly? She talked about you all night" I said. Joe giggled. Nick blushed.

"Really? What did she say?" Cody asked me.

"She only talked about how amazing Nick was, how gentlement he was and other junk that I don't want to remember" I replied. Joe bursted out laughing, causing half the people in the lobby to look at us. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Pathetic" he muttered under his breath, but it seemed like Nick and Joe didn't even hear what he said. It was a relief though because if Nick did, Cody wouldn't be alive.

"If it helps, Nick here talked about Lilly all the time, not just at night, even though at night, he talked much more" Joe said. Nick glared at him. I smirked "I sure will tell Lilly. She must be so happy" I said then added "Oh, Joe, how about Kevin?"

"Kevin? He also talked about Maddie all night. But just at night" Joe said, emphasised on 'at night'.

"So, as I see, Nick is the one talks a lot about Lilly, right?" I asked him.

"You bet" then Joe and I bursted out laughing, leaving a blushing Nick and a furious Cody dumbfounded.

"Will you guys ever stop laughing at someone and cause them to lose their dignity?" Nick asked us, still blushing.

"We'll never do that. How can we be cruel enough to cause my brothers to lose their dignity? Oh, wait, you guys lost that yesterday. And it's totally your fault, I didn't do anything, ok?"

"Yeah. He's totally right. I was there, you lost your dignity by yourseves, we're clear" I said defending Joe and myself.

Nick gasped "Oh my god, since when do you gang up on me?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

Joe and I just laughed "Oh cut the crap Nick, just get Lilly to cry to her. We don't care" Joe said and took my hand "Right now, Miley and I will go out of the hotel to breath in some fresh air. Watching Kevin and Maddie is making me wanna puke" he said and led me out of the front door, I just blushed. When I looked over at Nick, I saw Cody was glaring at Nick and Nick was glaring at us.

When Joe was successfully pulled me out of the hotel, we stopped.

"Lilly and Maddie actually talked about Nick and Kevin last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? You're jealous with them?" I asked teasing.

He blushed "No, of course" he kept looking at the ground. I just laughed "You're shy? I've never seen that before. And by the way, great acting. Like that kiss yesterday. It was so real, like you really wanted it" I said smiling "We totally convinced them that we're dating"

I heard he mumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. So did you enjoy that kiss"

"Well, kinda" I was wondering whether to tell him the truth that I love it or just play hard "You?"

"Well….I…..kinda" he stuttered.

"Hey Joe" I heard an annoying and familiar voice. Don't need to turn around, I already knew that was London.

"Great" he mumbled. I giggled. He turned around.

"Hey London" he said.

"Hey Joe, going out again?' she aksed. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh…yeah?" he said, more like a question.

"Joe, are you free tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I've got a lot to do"

"Like what?"

"Having dinner?"

"After that?"

"Talking to my friends"

"Like who?"

"Maddie, Zack, Cody, Lilly, Oliver, Kevin and Nick" he said. I realized he didn't mention my name. I was a little bit surprised.

"After that? You can't talk to them all night"

"Well, then I will go out with my gilfriend, Miley here" he replied. I jumped when he said that.

"Girlfriend? Why don't I know that you have a girlfriend?" she asked suspiciously.

He sighed "Want me to prove it?" No need her to answer, he grabbed my waist, and once again, he caught me in a kiss. Even I can't look, I can tell that her jaw dropped. A minute later, I pulled myself out. He was going to kiss again, but I stopped him. I looked around.

"Joe, no need to be fake, she's gone" I informed to him. He looked around and when he didn't see her anywhere, he smiled and leaned in.

"Who said I was fake?" he asked.

"What are you….." but he cut me off by planning another kiss on my lips.

**By the way, thanks for those amazing reviews I got for chapter 5 and 6. Especially from VolleyballFreakIsInTown and Night Owl 303. You reviewed for almost all of my stories. So I just wanna say thank you so much. Now, about the whole couple thing, the story will end up with Moe, Nilly and Kashley anyway. I just want to add some drama. Jackson, Zack and Cody will find some other girls to date. Don't worry. **

** So, if you want me to explain anything, go ahead and leave it on your eview for you can just PM me. Once again, thank you for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I keep you waiting but I've got a lot to do. Besides I'm here now. So here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

**Nick's POV:**

After Joe and Miley left, I looked over at Maddie and Kevin. Great! Now they are OK to kiss in public. Because I knew that they knew I was there but they were still kissing passionately. I made gagging noise and I heard some giggling. I turned around and I saw Lilly.

"Hey Lilly" I said. She smiled.

"Hey Nick" she replied "Disgusting, isn't it" she asked, nodding her head towards Kevin and Maddie.

"Ya bet" I answered.

"Yeah, and so are you guys" Cody murmured. I looked at him.

"And what did we do to you that you have to act just like Joe?" I asked him. He glared at him.

"Hey guys" Oliver chimed in "Where are Miley and Joe?"

I shrugged "Who knows? Going out somewhere? I don't really care"

"Maybe we can bust them doing something really embarrassing. Like they did to us" Maddie's voice came up behind me making me jump. She smiled when she saw my reaction "Sorry"

"Come on" Kevin said leading us out the door. I looked at Cody "Where's Zack?"

"Who knows? Probably in our room, sleeping while hoping to never wake up again" he replied. We all looked at him confusing. He looked back at us "What?"

I shrugged it off "So where do you think we can find them?"

Kevin pointed at something behind me "There"

I looked at him weirdly "How on Earth do you think we will find…" I turned around and saw Miley and Joe kissing, about 20 feet away. I smiled.

We walked to them, quietly. I reached to Joe, my finger almost touched Joe's shoulder…

**Miley's POV:**

Right after Joe captured me in another kiss, I kissed him as passionately as he did. Suddenly he jumped, breaking our kiss.

"What in the…" I mumbled. Then I saw the problem. Nick, Kevin, Lilly, Maddie, Oliver and Cody laughed really hard. Oliver even almost fell down. He had to kneel on the ground to control his laughter, but sadly he couldn't.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You almost gave me a heart attack" Joe exclaimed.

We had to wait another 5 minutes for them to stop laughing. When they totally controlled themselves, Maddie said "We wanted to show you what it's like to be embarrassed"

We looked at each other then we looked back at her "Ok, first" Joe said "We're not embarrassed. And second, when I embarrass you, did I give you a heart attack? No, I didn't"

"Why do you suddenly decide to make out in the middle of the street and right in front of the hotel?" Kevin asked us. I could feel that my face was turning a little bit hotter. But Joe was still calm.

"Well we just wanted to show London" he explained.

"She's not even here" Nick said looking around.

"She probably left" Joe said with no confusion in his tone.

"But you kept kissing" Maddie said.

"Like we know when she left" he fought back. I smiled. "And since we really like each other, we can kiss anytime. Wanna see?" he asked them.

They all pulled a disgusting expression "Ewwwww, no"

Cody said "The last thing we want to do is to watch you guys sucking faces"

The others agreed.

"Fine. Then we will go sucking our faces somewhere else. And this time, don't follow us or at least don't give me another heart attack" Joe joked then pulled me away with him. When we were out of their sight, he turned to me.

"So is it a yes?"

I was confused "What is a yes for what?"

He laughed "The kiss. A yes for my question of being my girlfriend"

I blushed "You never asked me to be your girlfriend. We never even dated"

He smiled "Well, I'm asking now" he said then he took my hand "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and grabbed his neck and kissed him. 10 seconds later, I pulled away.

"So, is this time really a yes?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled even bigger and after giving me another kiss, we walked to a bench and sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder. He put my arms around me.

"So as your brothers always say, you are very good at the ladies, huh?"

"Pretty much"

"Have you ever really loved anyone?" I looked up at him.

"Well, not yet. I'm still searching for the one. And I'm hoping that you are because I'm really tired of searching"

"You're only 17. You've got plenty of time" I said assuring him.

"So are you?" he asked me.

"Am I what?"

"Are you hoping you are the one for me, and I am the one for you?"

"Well, kinda" I said feeling a little heat from my face. He smiled happily and I continued to rest my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

"Miley?" An annoying and familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw Jackson standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing….." then I saw who he was with "Woah. How can you get yourself a girl like that?" That girl was really beautiful. Nothing about her appearance wasn't perfect.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Julie" she answered. Jackson smiled and that was a victory smile.

"Julie, how did he get you out on a date? Did he force you? Because I will totally understand if he did that" I asked her. He glared me.

Julie smiled "No, he helped me with some bad guys and I figured why not going out with him?" she explained.

I widened my eyes at him "How did you help her? Those guys must be really small"

"They were just really scared"

"Scared?" I asked then I turned to Julie "Excuse us for just 10 seconds" and I dragged him to a corner "Honestly"

"They WERE scared. Just not of me"

"Then of whom?"

"Well, right when I told them to let her go or I would call the cops, there were sirens behind me. So they thought I already called the police and ran away"

I laughed "So she thought you were the hero of her life but the truth is you were not, right?"

"Pretty much" he admitted. We went back to where Julie was.

I heard Joe cough behind me. I suddenly realized that Joe was there and they hadn't met yet.

"Right, I forgot. Joe, Jackson. Jackson, Joe" I introduced them.

"So you are Miley's brother? She told me so much about you"

He looked at me suspiciously. I smiled. "What did she tell you?"

"A lot of embarrassing things" I answered "Like your room is worse than a trash can and other embarrassing things. I really don't want you to be embarrassed in front of a girl, especially a girl that is this beautiful, because you probably do it all on your own. Besides there are sooo many other embarrassing things that I didn't tell Joe because of your dignity, boy"

Jackson glared at me. Then he looked at Joe "Who are you again?"

Joe looked confused "Uhhhh, Joe?"

"Yeah yeah, I know that part. But how do you know my sister and why did I see her head on your shoulder?" he asked Joe.

"Uhhhhh…" Joe seemed to be having troubles with finding words to explain. I cut in "He is my boyfriend"

Jackson widened his eyes at me "Boyfriend? How can you get a boyfriend so fast? Because I sure as heck don't remember you ever told me and dad about it"

"We've been here for, like, nearly a whole week. How is that fast?"

Right then, Cody, Nick, Lilly, Kevin, Oliver and Maddie appeared. I glared at them.

"I thought we told you not to follow us" I said annoyingly.

"Uhhhh…." Nick stuttered.

"We're just hanging out" Lilly said quickly.

"Why do you think that we followed you?" Maddie asked nervously.

"Uh, because of the fact that you're here and Nick is stuttering like an idiot" Joe answered and earned a glare from Nick.

"Lilly, Oliver" Jackson greeted them. Right, forgot he didn't know most of them.

"Jackson" Lilly and Oliver said in unison. Then both of them looked at Julie.

"Woah" they said in unison again.

"Jackson, how on Earth could you ask her out?" Lilly asked unbelievingly.

"I know, it's a miracle, isn't it?"

"You mind introducing me and Julie to your friends?" he asked me looking at them.

"Right. This is Cody" I pointed at Cody "and Kevin, Nick, Joe's brother, and of course, you know Maddie" I said.

He thought for a minute "Right, she dragged you out to babysit"

"Yeah, babysit me and my brother" Cody said sadly. Jackson looked at him carefully.

"Aren't you the same age with Miley?" he asked.

"Yeah, but a lot more hyper" Kevin replied. Cody glared at him "I thought we were best friends"

"We are" Joe said, being a little bit confused.

"Well best friends don't mock each other"

"Sorry" Kevin said smiling.

"So you are?" Nick asked looking at Jackson.

"Oh, right. He is my big brother, same age as Maddie and Joe" I answered.

"And you are?" Kevin asked, looking at Julie.

"This is Julie, Jackson's date for the day"

"Hey guys" a girl's voice came up from my right. I saw a girl, who is probably the same age as me.

"Hey Max" Joe, Kevin, Nick, Cody and Maddie said in unison.

"You mind introducing?" she asked looking at us curiously.

"This is Miley, Joe's new girlfriend" Kevin started "Lilly, Miley's best friend and Nick's new girlfriend, Oliver, Miley's other best friend, Jackson, Miley's big brother and Julie, Jackson's date" then he turned to us "Guys, this is Max, our best friend, Cody's and Zack's classmate"

"Did you forget something?" Nick asked him.

"What?" he looked confused. Nick sighed "Kevin official asked Maddie to be his girlfriend"

Max looked excited "Really? I knew you guys would get together someday"

Maddie and Kevin both blushed.

"So where's Zack?" she asked.

"In our room, sleeping, I guess" Cody answered with a shrug "Where's Tapeworm?"

"Grounded. For 5 months"

"WHAT?" all Joe, Nick, Kevin, Maddie and Cody asked in unison.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"He said some bad things about one of our teacher and unfortunately, she heard it. So she told his parents"

"How come I don't know?" Cody asked her.

"You were at home that day. You were sick, remember? Last week?"

"Right. And Zack thought he could use advantage of it and also stayed home. That's why both of us didn't hear anything about that"

"Poor Tapeworm. Grounded when it's summer" Nick said sighing.

"Yeah"

"So Zack and Cody have been talking about you" Oliver said.

"Really?" Max looked at Cody with a confusing look on her face.

"Occasionally" Cody explained.

"So, wanna go for a walk?" Oliver asked her.

"Sure" she smiled and walked away with Oliver.

"Well, that's the first time" I said.

"For what?" Joe asked curiously.

"A girl agreeing on going out with Oliver right when he just asked her" Lilly said understanding.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Well he's not the only one" Nick said.

"Yeah, Max has never agreed to go on a date with a guy before let alone the first time he asks" Cody explained the confused look on our faces.

He looked around carefully then he exclaimed "Great, now Zack and I are the only ones who don't have a girlfriend"

**Cody's POV:**

"Let's head back to the hotel" Joe said as he took Miley's hand and led us back the hotel. I stepped after them but a hand grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. I turned around and saw Maddie looking blankly ahead.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Cody, I want to talk. Privately" she said seriously. I nodded "What do you want to talk about?"

She was quiet for a minute "What's going on Zack lately?"

I tried to play innocent "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He's been acting really weird and I demand you to tell me why" she said strongly.

I sighed "You know what"

She looked confused "What?"

"You and Kevin, you know, together. He doesn't like that?"

"Why?"

"Oh come on. You know why. Zack's been crushing on you since the day he met you. And he is serious about it. To him, age doesn't even matter" I explained.

"Tell him to stop" she said after a while.

"What?"

"Tell him to stop. Stop that right now. I have a boyfriend and he can't just keep ignoring my boyfriend like that. They are best friends"

"Not anymore. He stopped thinking of Kevin as a friend the day Kevin asked you out. He thinks of Kevin more like 'Maddie stealer'"

She looked really mad "Look. I don't care, ok? But I don't like him like that. And I have a boyfriend. He likes me and I like him too. So tell him to stop and find a girl his own age"

"Whatever" I was walking away when she called me back "And Cody"

I turned around "Yeah?"

"You stop it too"

"What? Why do you have to talk so…." I was saying and she cut me off "I meant stop liking Lilly. She's dating Nick now. And the way I see it, they both really like each other. So don't come and ruin it. If you really like Lilly, let her go. And Nick is a very good friend. Don't be mad at him over a girl. I saw a pair of twins walked into the hotel. They were really cute. Go ask them out. They will say yes"

I looked at her. She looked very sincere. I managed a smile "Thanks Maddie. I promise I will tell Zack to stop liking you like a maniac. And I will have to think about Lilly" I sad and walked back to the hotel.

**If you have any opinions, feel free to review.**


End file.
